The Many Secrets of the Davenports
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: After his siblings tease him about wanting to participate in a science fair, Chase sulks off to think and be alone. Little does he know that he'll make a discovery that will change everything he ever knew about himself and his family. And unlock secrets that should have stayed locked forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Journal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter One: The Journal **

* * *

><p>"Jump! Jump! Jump!"<p>

Chase watched unamused as his siblings were cheering Adam to do the human bulls-eye bounce.

"Get your video-cams out people! You're going to want to document this!" Adam exclaimed as he jumped.

A crash was heard and Chase looked up to see his brother stuck in the wall.

"We so gotta do that again!"

Chase shook his head. The more disasters that happen, the more Adam wants to do the stunt.

"I'll get the ladder." Bree replied, walking off to get the said item.

"Big D will not be happy." Leo stated.

"Neither will mom." Chase pointed out.

Bree came walking back into the living room, struggling to carry the ladder. "A little help guys!"

Chase and Leo immediately went to aid their sister in bringing the ladder over to Adam.

"You two keep the ladder stable. I'll pull him out." Chase directed as he climbed up. Bree and Leo were holding onto the legs, making sure another disaster didn't occur.

Chase grasped onto his brother's legs and grunted as he attempted to pull him out.

"Chase! Ow! What are you doing?!" Adam yelled.

"Trying to get you out! What did you think I was doing?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I thought you were trying to pull my legs off."

Chase rolled his eyes and continued to free his brother.

"What happened here?" Donald asked. Tasha and him had heard a noise and went to investigate. They didn't expect to see Adam stuck in the wall and Chase on a ladder, pulling him out.

"Adam attempted the human bulls-eye bounce." Bree explained. "Unfortunately, he was far from making it into the bulls-eye."

"You four are in big trouble." Tasha said, crossing her arms.

"It was all Adam's idea! I had nothing to do with it! Bree and Leo were the ones who went along with it!" Chase protested. He definitely didn't want to get grounded, especially since he wasn't involved in the silly stunt in the first place.

The two siblings gave their brother a nasty glare.

"Just please get Adam out of there and clean up this mess." Donald stated. "We'll talk about a punishment later on."

Fifteen minutes later and Chase finally succeeded in freeing his brother. However, they weren't out just yet. They had to clean up the mess in the living room that Adam made doing his stunt and then there was the being grounded part.

Overall, the day had turned out not like how Chase wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! No phone, no TV, no video games. I'm going to die from boredom!" Bree complained.<p>

"Yeah! Dad banned me from doing any stunts. What else am I supposed to do?" Adam asked.

"Schoolwork, I guess." Leo replied. "If you're Chase." He snickered at the last part.

Bree looked up at her brother. "Hey genius, whatcha working on?"

"There's a science fair coming up at school. I'm going to participate and build the best invention anyone has ever seen!" Chase answered with a grin.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Boring!"

Chase frowned. "It's not boring! It's science!"

"Yeah, which is boring."

Chase ignored his sister's comment. "But I'm having lots of trouble. Creativity-wise that is. These science textbooks from the school show nothing interesting enough that I want to display at the fair. And I really wanted to win the first-place prize."

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid medal spray-painted to look like gold." Bree remarked.

"To me it's much more than that. This could be my opportunity to become popular at school. Maybe people will finally stop calling me a nerd and take me seriously for once." Chase explained.

"Good luck with that, bro. A science fair will not make you popular. If anything, it'll make you more of a nerd." Adam stated.

"Too bad you don't have a lab where you can create awesome inventions and other technological stuff." Leo replied.

Chase thought about it for a minute. He then closed the textbook in his lap. "Wait a second. What if I do have a lab?"

"Huh?"

"Call me crazy-"

"You're crazy."

Chase glared at Adam before continuing. "Call me crazy, but this mansion is huge. Maybe Dad has a secret lab we don't know about."

"If Dad had a lab, don't you think he would've told us?" Bree said. "Chase, it's a silly idea!"

"What does Big D do again?" Leo asked.

"That's a really good question, Leo." Chase stated. "I actually have no idea. Dad doesn't talk about his job much. He never talks about his job."

"Well then, why don't we ask him?"

"Wait, wait, wait! How does Dad's job relate to Chase participating in a science fair?" Bree asked.

"It doesn't. Chase is just so desperate to win the science fair that he's acting delusional and thinking Dad has a lab." Adam remarked.

"Forget it. I'm going for a walk. Maybe then inspiration will come to me." Chase got up from the couch.

"Or you'll be attacked by a bunch of squirrels."

"Enough, Adam! I am not in the mood!" Chase yelled, walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

"This science fair stuff is really getting to him." Leo remarked.

"You know what? I want to find out what Dad does. The curiosity is eating me alive and we probably won't ever find out unless we take action and ask him." Bree stated.

"Or we can interrogate him!"

Bree shook her head. "No, Adam, let's just stick to asking him."

"What if he refuses to talk?" Leo asked.

"Then maybe he's hiding something from us. Why is beyond me."

* * *

><p>The cold wind whipped around and the cloudy sky showed signs of rain coming. Chase really wished he had brought his jacket along with him. Now he was going to be cold and wet by the time he goes back home.<p>

"Why did they tease me about the science fair? Can't they see it is really important to me?" He asked aloud.

"They just don't understand. That's all." He mumbled. "They don't understand me."

"If only there was something super extraordinary about me. Then maybe my siblings and everyone else at school would stop teasing me and actually like me for who I am." Chase chuckled at the idea. "Ha! But that would only happen if I had superhuman powers or something like that."

Too deep in his thoughts and not paying attention to where he was going, Chase tripped over a rock and found himself tumbling down a hill and straight into a tree.

"Ugh! Ow! Ooh…that hurt." Chase groaned, rubbing his head. "Great! I'll be cold, wet, and sore all over."

Grabbing one of the tree's branches, Chase pulled himself up off the ground. What he didn't realize was the branch was secretly a lever and when he pushed down on it, the ground a few feet away from him slid open, revealing a secret compartment.

"Whoa…what the?" Chase looked between the branch and the secret compartment, astonished by what just happened.

Curiously, Chase walked toward the secret compartment. He looked inside to see a dusty journal.

"What is this?" He asked, reaching for the journal and blowing the dust off of it. It was a dark blue with a red letter on the cover.

"D." Chase read. "Interesting." He opened the journal and looked at the first page.

_Entry One: _

_I can't believe Donnie kicked me out of the company! Just because of what I did. Now I have nowhere to go. I guess I'll have to figure out a plan. I might even have to fake my own death to do what I'm going to do. _

_But there's one thing I know for certain, Donnie better watch out because someday I'll be back. I'll be back. _

_To get my revenge. _

_-D_

Chase's eyes widened after reading. A lot of questions raced through his mind. "Who is this 'D'? And who is this Donnie? What did this person do to get kicked out of a company?"

Chase flipped through the pages of the journal. Some were more entries by the 'D' person and others were sketches of inventions.

This caught Chase's eye.

"Hmm…it seems like this person was an inventor. Look at all these sketches!" An idea came to Chase and he grinned. "I could use one of these for the science fair! It's perfect!"

Suddenly, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed in the distance. Chase felt raindrops falling on his head.

Putting the journal under his arm, Chase began the trek back home.

What he didn't know was that keeping this journal will change everything he ever knew about himself and his family.

And unlock secrets that should have stayed locked forever.

**End of Chapter One. **


	2. Chapter 2: Robot or Superhuman?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that does not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Two: Robot or Superhuman? **

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a bust." Bree muttered, disappointed.<p>

"He totally shooed us off." Leo said.

"Do you think it's true? That he's hiding something from us?" Adam asked.

Bree shrugged. "I don't know, Adam. I really don't know."

The door swung open to reveal a soaking wet Chase with an excited look on his face.

"Chase! Where have you-"

Chase interrupted his sister. "Sorry! Can't talk!" He stated, rushing past his siblings. They watched confused as he hurried up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

"That was weird." Leo remarked. "What's up with him?"

"Maybe he got attacked by a few too many squirrels." Adam replied.

Bree shook her head. "He looked more soaking wet than scratched up, Adam."

* * *

><p>Chase walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He then set the journal on a desk and sat down. Opening it, he began to scan through the pages again.<p>

"I should be able to build one of these inventions before the science fair." Chase said. "I'll just need to search for parts." He looked at the sketches of inventions and wondered which one to choose.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked.

It was a sketch of some type of robot. An android. It looked like a human boy on the outside, but on the inside it was all metal and gears.

Chase shook his head. "Too complicated." He moved on to the other sketches.

"Invisibility cloak, huh?" Chase looked at the sketch of the item. "Bingo!" He proceeded to rip the page out and study it. "Okay so…"

"Chase?" A voice called, knocking on the door. "Are you in there?"

"Uh…coming!" Chase panicked. He couldn't let his dad see the journal. He didn't know if he'd react badly to it or not. Maybe he'll think it's just another book Chase reads all the time.

The door opened and Donald walked in. "Chase?"

"Hey Dad!" Chase greeted in a way too high voice. He quickly coughed, realizing his mistake. "I mean hi Dad."

"What are you doing?"

"Um…I…" Chase gazed at the journal hiding behind his back. Donald followed his son's gaze and noticed the journal.

"What is that?"

"Nothing." Chase denied. "It's nothing."

Donald walked behind Chase and looked at the book's cover. He gasped. "No…it can't be."

"So…"

"Where did you get this?"

"Get what?" Chase asked, acting like he had no clue at all what his dad was talking about.

"Don't play with me, Chase." Donald said. "Where did you get this journal?"

Chase sighed. He knew he couldn't fake his way out of this one. "Outside. I was walking and then I tripped and fell and…well to put it simply, I found it in a secret compartment in the ground." He explained.

Donald frowned and grabbed the book from Chase.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"It isn't yours, Chase."

Chase crossed his arms. "It isn't yours either."

"I'm taking this." Donald stated.

"What? Why?!"

"It's for your own good. You shouldn't be reading this. It's too dangerous, Chase. There's things in here you shouldn't be knowing about."

Chase stared at his father. "How is it you know so much about this journal? You're not the one who wrote it. How is it you know so much about everything? Yet you keep it all a secret from us."

"I don't keep secrets." Donald replied.

"I beg to differ. What is it that you do? My siblings and I are wondering about that. You never talk about your job." Chase said.

"Because it's none of your business. I'm trying to protect you."

"From what?" Chase asked. "A book?"

Donald shook his head. "From yourself." And with that he left the room.

Chase watched dumbstruck as his father left. The door closed and Chase was all alone in his room.

"I can't believe he…I just don't get…how could he do that?!"

Chase sighed and plopped down onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling.

"I need that journal. I don't know why, but something's urging me to read it. There must be something in there that is really important and I must know what it is." Chase reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the folded up sketch of the invisibility cloak. He unfolded it and stared at the picture.

"At least I have this. I can focus on the science fair and display the cloak after I create it. But I'm going to get that journal back."

"I'll get it back."

"Someday."

* * *

><p>Donald walked through the hallway until he came to a picture frame. He removed it and underneath on the wall was a keypad. Typing a code into the keypad, an elevator appeared on the wall. Making sure no one was around, Donald went into the elevator and traveled down to where the doors opened up, revealing a secret lab.<p>

"I want them to know." He stated, walking toward the cyber desk. "But I'm afraid it'll put them in danger." Donald pushed a button on the cyber desk and part of the floor opened up with a staircase going down. He walked down the staircase to an underground room with a safe in it. Opening up the safe, Donald put the journal inside and locked it.

"Douglas isn't dead. If Chase found his journal, that means he's alive and out there." Donald said. "He will come back and take Adam, Bree, and Chase away from me."

"I'll have to prepare them for what's to come. I can't hide who they are anymore." Donald walked out of the underground room and pushed the button on the cyber desk. The floor closed back up. He looked at the three capsules lined up along the wall.

"I know it's time. It's time for them to discover their abilities." Donald replied. "And I'll have to train them. Train them for what they were meant to do." He walked back into the elevator and traveled to the upstairs.

"Going on missions and saving the world."

* * *

><p>"This is hopeless!" Chase exclaimed, staring at the cluttered room in front of him. "I have nothing in here that I can use to make the invisibility cloak!"<p>

"My siblings are right. The only way I can do this is if I had a lab." He muttered, moving his hand through his hair. "But that's impossible!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chase jumped back startled by the high-pitched scream he just heard. He put his hands over his ears. "That's odd. My ears don't usually hurt that much from loud noises." He stated. "But who was screaming?"

He didn't think it was Adam. It wasn't girly enough of a scream to be Leo's. That only leaves…

"Bree!" Chase gasped. Not wasting any time, he dashed out of his room toward the sound. "Hold on, Bree! I'm coming!"

Chase arrived at his sister's room, out of breath. He watched in shock at the scene in front of him.

The entire room was trashed and it looked like it had been hit by a tornado. In the center of the room was Bree, speeding around in a circle like the Road Runner. It didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon and watching her made Chase's head spin.

"Help me!" She cried out, looking desperately at her brother.

"Uh…"

"What the heck is happening here?!"

"Whoa! Bree's trapped in a cyclone! That's so cool!"

Adam and Leo had joined in on the commotion that was going on. Adam was staring in fascination while Chase and Leo had horrified looks on their faces.

"Seriously guys! Help me!" Bree yelled again.

"Okay, but I'm going to need some duct tape and glue." Adam replied.

"Chase! You're the smart one here! How do we fix this?!" Leo exclaimed.

Chase came out of the dazed state he was in. "Huh?" He asked.

"Fix this, nerd! Fix this!"

"I don't know how!"

It was the honest answer. Chase didn't know how. He's never seen something like this before. He's never seen his sister uncontrollably speed around in a circle.

This made Chase question everything. This was definitely not normal. Something a regular human couldn't do out of the blue.

Chase thought back to the sketch of the android he saw in the journal.

Was Bree a robot?

Or something that was superhuman?

**End of Chapter Two. **


	3. Chapter 3: Family Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Three: Family Meeting **

* * *

><p>"Help me!" Bree screamed for the third time.<p>

"I'm going to get Big D and mom." Leo stated, running off to find the parents.

"If only I had that journal, then maybe I could find something that would explain what's going on with Bree." Chase replied.

"Huh?" Adam looked at his brother confused.

"Oh uh nothing."

Adam shrugged, letting it go.

"Leo, what's happen-oh my…" Donald stared at his speeding daughter.

"Dad!" She called. "Help!"

"I should have known this was going to happen sooner than I thought." Donald muttered.

Chase's eyes widened. "What?"

"Donald! What is the meaning of this? What is wrong with her?" Tasha asked, glaring at her husband.

"Nothing's wrong with her." Donald said. "It's perfectly normal."

"You call this normal?!" Bree yelled at him.

"Well, yes. I know all of you are looking for an explanation, but for now we need to help Bree." Donald gazed at his daughter. "Bree, I'm going to tell you what to do and you'll listen to me. Okay?"

The girl nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now close your eyes and focus on stopping. You're not running. You're standing still." Donald directed.

"I am not running. I am standing still." Bree repeated as she closed her eyes. "I am not running. I am standing still."

The family watched amazed as the cyclone which was Bree disappeared. There she was, standing still and not speeding around the room like a maniac.

Bree gasped. "Finally! So…so…tired…my legs hurt." She then collapsed onto the bed.

Leo looked up at his step-dad. "So, Big D, care to explain what just happened?"

"Yes, but not right now. Bree's exhausted as you can see. I'll tell you everything once she wakes up. Can I entrust you three in watching over your sister?"

"Sure!"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay."

Donald frowned at his son's mumbled response. "Chase, I know you have a lot of questions, but I promise I'll answer all of them. Just not now, okay?"

Chase nodded.

Donald smiled. "Keep an eye on her!" He then walked away with his wife.

"So, card tricks anyone?" Leo asked, pulling out a deck of cards.

"Oh yeah! Show me! Show me!" Adam exclaimed, grinning.

Leo rolled his eyes as he proceeded to perform some card tricks for his brother.

Chase leaned against the wall as he stared off into space. He had so much on his mind. He kept thinking about the journal, the science fair, and now his sister's mysterious ability.

Why did he have the sinking feeling that his life was now going to be only semi-normal?

* * *

><p>"Okay, family meeting is officially in order." Donald said, looking at his family sitting on the couch and the chairs.<p>

"You do realize we aren't in court, right?" Leo asked.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we shall begin with-"

"Blah, blah, blah! Can you just get to the part where you explain why I was speeding around in my room uncontrollably?" Bree interrupted.

Donald frowned. "Very well then. Would you like the long version or the short version?"

He received blank stares from the family.

"Short version it is." Donald stated. "You three" He pointed at Adam, Bree, and Chase. "are bionic."

"I'm sorry. Did I hear that right? Did you say we are bionic?" Bree asked for confirmation.

"Yes."

"What's bionic?" Adam asked, clueless as usual.

"When a person has special abilities due to a micro-chip implanted in their neck, they're dubbed as bionic."

Everyone stared at Chase.

"What? What did I say?" He asked.

"I don't know." Bree replied. "You tell me."

"That's one of Chase's bionic abilities!" Donald said proudly.

"To not speak English? That's a lame ability!" Adam exclaimed.

"No, he has super smarts. So he knows everything about everything."

"I'm not surprised." Leo stated. "He's a nerd after all."

"What about me?" Bree asked.

"You have super speed. You can run extremely fast. So fast that you can run all the way to Paris and back in less than five seconds." Donald explained.

"Ooh! That's actually pretty cool!"

"Donald, are you saying that our kids are robots?" Tasha asked.

"What? No! Absolutely not, Tasha! They're bionic superhumans."

"We're superhuman? Awesome! High-five!" Adam put his hand up and high-fived Leo, who went from sitting on the couch to creating a human-sized dent in the wall.

"Oh my gosh! Leo! Are you okay?!" Tasha panicked, rushing over to her son's side.

"I'm fine, mom!" Leo assured. "Really! I am okay!"

"And Adam has super strength." Donald concluded.

"Bree has super speed, Adam has super strength, and I have super smarts. Huh. Interesting." Chase said.

"Those aren't the only abilities you have. They're just the main ones. In time, you'll unlock hidden bionic abilities. I don't know what they are unfortunately so you three will have to find out yourselves." Donald stated.

"Well, my world just turned upside-down." Bree remarked.

"Are you kidding? My step-siblings are bionic! How awesome is that!" Leo cheered, pumping his fists into the air.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Apparently really awesome."

"Well, now you know." Donald stated. "You're bionic and superhuman, but what you are doesn't change who you are. Just remember that. You're still the same person you've always been."

Bree laughed. "Well, that's good to know! I definitely don't want who I am to change because I'm bionic."

Donald nodded. "Exactly. Bionics are a great thing to have, but they do come with a price."

"What price?" Chase asked.

"No one and I mean no one can know about them. That would be big trouble. You three must keep them hidden whenever you're in public or at school. Do not use them."

"Yeah because if anyone knew about them, they'd think we're freaks." Bree replied. She sighed. "Wonderful."

"So we don't use our bionics in public. That doesn't sound too hard." Chase stated.

"It's a different story if you're glitching." Donald remarked.

"What's glitching?" Adam asked.

"You saw when Bree's super speed went all haywire, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"I guess you can say that was an example of your bionics glitching. Watch out for that at all times."

Chase nodded. "Okay, Dad, I think we all got it, right?" He looked at his siblings, who nodded in agreement.

"Uh…how about you call me Mr. Davenport from now on."

Chase raised his eyebrow as he stared at his father. "Why?"

Donald chuckled sheepishly. "Well for professional reasons, of course." He said.

"Okay…"

"Now that you know about your abilities, I think it's time I finally show you something." Donald replied. "Come with me."

Adam, Bree, and Chase got up from the couch.

"Can we come too, Big D?" Leo asked.

"Sure."

Tasha and Leo stood up and followed the family into the hallway.

"Why are we in the hallway? What's in here?" Chase asked.

Donald smirked. "You'll see." He took the picture frame off the wall and typed a code in the keypad. Suddenly, the elevator on the wall appeared.

"A secret elevator? I didn't know we had one!" Bree exclaimed.

"There's a lot of things you didn't know until now." Donald said, walking into the elevator.

"This is getting cooler by the minute!" Leo grinned.

The elevator traveled down until it reached the lab.

"Whoa…"

"What is this place?"

"This is like Batman, but better!"

Donald gestured around the lab. "This is where I'll be training the three of you. Your bionics are very powerful and can sometimes be unstable. You need to learn to control and master them before you go on missions."

"Missions?"

"With the right amount of training, you three could become bionic heroes and use your abilities to save people and the world. You'll be doing good instead of evil."

"Wow! You three are going to be like superheroes!" Leo exclaimed.

"But Dad-"

"Ahem?"

Chase sighed. "Mr. Davenport, are you sure about this? I mean we just learned that we're bionic and to train and go on missions is kind of a little extreme, don't you think?"

"This is what you were meant to do. This is your destiny. I have no doubt in my mind that you three can handle this. You're siblings, but I want you to become a team and work together. Tell me that you can do this." Donald waited for an answer.

"Okay, Mr. Davenport, we will try to not let you down."

Donald grinned. "Well then, Adam, Bree, Chase, welcome to your new life as bionic superhumans!"

**End of Chapter Three. **


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Four: Training**

* * *

><p>The family watched as Donald showed them every part of the lab.<p>

"And here are your capsules." He said, walking up to the three capsules that lined the wall.

"Capsules?" Leo asked, curiously. "What are those?"

"They're for Adam, Bree, and Chase. It's where they sleep."

If Bree was drinking water at that very moment, she would have done a spit take.

"Me? Sleep? In a glass box? Oh ho! No way!"

"It's not a glass box." Donald replied.

"Oh, so it's a display case then." Leo stated.

Donald frowned. "No, it's a-"

"It's a capsule! We got it! Can we move on?" Bree asked, annoyed.

Donald glared at Bree. "Alright then. Moving on."

"I think sleeping in a capsule will be fun!" Adam said enthusiastically.

"You would think living in a box out on the street was fun." Chase retorted.

"Okay, do you want to try some training today?" Donald asked.

"Sure!"

"Um…sure?"

"Okay."

Donald grinned. "Great! Let's get you changed first."

"Excuse me?" Bree raised her eyebrow at Mr. Davenport.

"Well obviously you can't train in that!" Donald stated, gesturing to their clothes. "You'll need to be in a mission suit."

"Mission suit?" Chase asked. "What's a mission suit?"

"This is!" Donald pressed a button on a remote and showed off the suit game show style.

"Wow…classy." Leo commented.

"Well you three have fun training. I have to go do a news report." Tasha said.

"Bye Mom." Leo waved good-bye as his mom left the lab.

"I have to train wearing that?" Bree asked. "It looks like it was made by someone with no sense of style at all."

Donald looked offended. "I made it."

"Oh…I see…" Bree chuckled. "That makes sense."

"It's not that bad, Bree. Can't you just deal with it?" Chase told his sister.

Bree frowned and crossed her arms. "I guess."

"Why don't you three get in your capsules and I'll change you into your mission suits."

The three siblings went into their capsules. Donald pressed a button on the cyber desk and the suits appeared on Adam, Bree, and Chase. They stepped out of the capsules and looked down at their new outfits.

"Well I do look pretty cool in this." Bree said.

Leo grinned. "Stunning! There. I gave you a compliment. Can I have my ten bucks now?" He asked, putting his hand out.

"And look it comes in men's, women's, and junior misses!" Adam replied, putting a hand on Chase's shoulder.

Chase glared at his brother.

"So how does this training thing work?" Bree asked.

"I'll show you. We'll start with…Chase, you're up." Donald pointed to the said boy.

"Uh…okay." Chase hesitated.

"Don't be afraid, Chase. You'll do fine. Remember: rely on your instincts. They will guide you."

Chase nodded. He felt some reassurance. He only hoped Mr. Davenport was telling the truth.

"Alright, what do you do when a grenade is thrown at you?"

Chase pondered the question. What do you do when a grenade is thrown at you?

"You-"

"Catch!"

"Ah!" Chase panicked as the grenade was launched at him. He flew his hands over his face, even though he knew it wasn't much of a defense.

_If only a shield would appear in front of me!_

"Well done, Chase! Nice defense!"

_Huh? I didn't think putting my hands over my face would count as a nice defense against a grenade. _

"You can open your eyes you know."

Chase opened his eyes and gasped. "What the?" He stared at the blue forcefield that surrounded him. "I didn't know I could do this."

Donald grinned. "Well of course! It's another one of your bionic abilities. You can create a forcefield around yourself."

"Aw, I wish I had a forcefield." Adam mumbled sadly.

"Too bad because if you had one I couldn't do this." Bree then threw a water bottle at her brother's chest. He winced in pain.

"Ah! Bree!" He groaned.

She laughed. "I could have warned you, but that wouldn't have been as much fun."

"Who's next?" Donald asked.

"Me!" Bree jumped up excitedly. "I want to use my super speed!"

"Okay then. But first-"

"Later!" She super sped out of the lab and came back in two seconds. She had a sombrero on and was holding a pair of maracas.

"Anyone want to samba?" Bree teased.

"Whoa! Where did you go?" Adam asked, amazed.

"To Mexico." She replied. "I highly recommend their enchilada."

"Wow! With Bree's speed, we can go to Disney World for dole whip and Mickey shaped ice cream bars and be back in like five seconds!" Leo exclaimed, liking the idea.

"I am so loving this being bionic thing!" Bree grinned.

"Adam, let's train your strength. You'll need a punching bag first." Donald stated.

"Ooh! Can Chase be my punching bag?" He asked.

Chase edged away from his brother.

Donald shook his head. "Sorry, Adam, but no."

Adam remained unfazed. "That's okay. Chase can be a back-up."

"How about you just use this blue one over here?" Donald walked over to a large blue punching bag.

Adam shrugged. "Not as much fun, but okay." He used his super strength and punched the bag with extreme force.

"Watching you guys train has really been a blast." Leo commented. "And this lab is totally awesome!"

Donald showed off a smug grin. "Why thank you, Leo! I built it after all."

Leo nodded. "Oh, yeah. Cool." He then leaned toward Bree. "Is his ego always this big?" He whispered.

Bree looked at her step-brother. "Yes, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." She responded.

A beeping noise was heard and Donald looked down at his watch. "Oh! I have a waxing appointment today! You three keep training. Leo, just stay where you are and don't break anything. Chances are it cost me a million dollars." Donald then exited through the elevator.

Leo hopped off the chair he was sitting on. "So you guys want to explore the lab?" He asked.

"Shouldn't we keep training? Mr. Davenport said to after all." Chase said.

"Yeah, but he isn't here right now. I really want to explore!" Leo looked at his siblings pleadingly. "Please?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess we can take a little break. I need to catch up on text messages anyways." She pulled out her phone and scrolled through any notifications she received.

Adam stopped with his punching and wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. "I could go for a break." He stated.

"But-"

"Chase, quit worrying. We'll get back to training soon. Let's just have a little fun, okay?" Bree replied.

Chase sighed. "Fine."

"Woo-hoo! Let's do this!" Adam grinned, striking his brother in the shoulder. Chase yelped as he went smashing into the cyber desk, accidentally pushing a button.

"Adam!"

"Hey guys, look!" Leo pointed to a hidden staircase in the floor. "I wonder where it leads to."

"Let's find out." Bree said, walking down the stairs.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? What if it's dangerous?" Chase asked. "I don't want to get in any kind of trouble."

Adam picked up his brother and threw him over his shoulder, despite his protests to put him down. "Come on! Don't be a scaredy-cat!"

The four siblings went down the stairs and entered an underground room. It was mostly dark except for a single white light shining down on a safe that sat in the center of the room.

"Whoa…what's that?" Leo asked, pointing to the metal box.

"It's a safe. What if there's something inside of it?" Bree wondered.

"Like gold!" Leo exclaimed.

"Only one way to find out." Adam dropped Chase onto the floor and walked over to the safe. "Allow me to do the honors." He cracked his knuckles before striking his fist on the top of the safe. The door popped open, revealing the journal.

Bree picked up the book and stared at it. "A book? Seriously?"

Chase's eyes widened. "Hey, that's mine!"

"What a shock." Bree remarked sarcastically. She handed the book to her brother.

"It's the journal I found the other day." He explained. "It has a bunch of sketches of inventions in it. I was thinking I could build one of them for the science fair."

"Ooh! Which one?" Leo asked, showing interest.

"This." Chase showed his brother a sketch.

Leo made a face. "An android?"

Chase caught his mistake and quickly flipped to the page of the invisibility cloak. "Whoops. I mean this."

Leo looked at the picture intrigued. "An invisibility cloak? Think you can pull it off?"

"I hope so." Chase said. "Now that I found out we actually do have a lab, maybe I can finally begin working on it."

"The science fair is in three days. With all that's been going on, do you think you'll have enough time to make it and display it?"

Chase looked at Leo and sighed. "Hopefully." He mumbled.

"Who's this 'D' person?" Bree asked, noticing the cover of the journal.

Chase shrugged. "No idea. Perhaps the author of the journal? There's quite a few entries in here and judging by the sketches, 'D' must be an inventor. In one of the entries, it says this person was kicked out of a company by someone named Donnie and is seeking revenge for it."

"Hmm…Donnie. Donald. They sure sound pretty similar. Maybe a nickname?" Leo suggested.

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Are you implying that this Donnie is actually Mr. Davenport?"

Leo shrugged. "It's just a theory, but who knows? Not me, that's for sure."

"Why was this journal in the safe anyways?" Bree asked.

Chase chuckled. "Mr. Davenport confiscated it. Apparently he thinks it's too dangerous for me to read. He's probably just paranoid."

"He could be right." Bree said.

Chase frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Chase. He's been keeping a lot of stuff from us. Being bionic and having a secret lab is some of it, but…"

"But nothing!" Chase defended.

Bree scowled at her brother for interrupting. "But he's probably just doing it to keep us safe. To protect us."

Chase remained silent.

"This training thing we have to do has a purpose, Chase. To prepare us for anything that we might be facing. Some of these things might be very dangerous and could put us at risk."

"And your point is?"

"That journal might be one of the dangerous things. I'm not totally sure so you can dismiss it if you want. I'm just saying."

Chase stared at his sister and mulled over what she just said. Could she be right? He didn't know. He didn't want to believe that this journal was dangerous. A mysterious force was pulling him towards it. Maybe he was destined to stumble upon it the other day. There were things in there that he needed to know.

But would it change everything for the better or the complete opposite?

"I'm going to train some more. You can stay down here in the dark and insist on keeping that journal. But Mr. Davenport will find out unless you put it back in the safe and pretend like you never knew it was in there." Bree replied.

Chase watched as his siblings walked up the stairs and back to the upper level of the lab.

If it wasn't for Adam punching him in the shoulder and causing him to crash into the cyber desk, he probably would've never known it was down here in the safe.

_Ignore your siblings. They don't know that journal like you do. _

_But what if they're right? _

_You do want to find out who 'D' is, don't you?_

_Yes…_

_Then keep the journal and read it. There's a chance you'll discover some things that tell more about you and your siblings. Things Mr. Davenport never told you and probably will never tell you. _

Chase grinned and finally decided to read on.

_Entry Two: _

_After weeks of searching and living on the streets, I managed to find an abandoned house that I can turn into my new lab. With the technology in my grasp, I can begin work on my latest project: an android that resembles a human boy. It'll be very useful in getting back at Donnie. _

_Very useful indeed. _

_-D_

"The sketch of the android! That must be the latest project!" Chase gasped. "I wondered what that was for!"

_Well, now you know. You can always keep reading and find out more about this latest project. The lab idea seems quite familiar too, don't you think? _

Chase shook his head. "I should go back up and train with my siblings. The journal can wait." He quickly stuck it back in the safe and closed the door.

Taking a deep breath, Chase scrambled up the stairs, hoping that Mr. Davenport wasn't back from his appointment yet.

**End of Chapter Four. **


	5. Chapter 5: The New Kid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Five: The New Kid**

* * *

><p>When the Davenports went to school the next day, it felt like they were on a foreign planet. Once they walked through those doors, everything was different. Now that they knew they were bionic, they had to make sure not to cause any chaos in case they glitched or let one of their abilities loose.<p>

"Remember: no bionics." Donald had told them before they left. "You don't want to know what will happen if you expose them."

"Easier said than done." Bree quipped. She was a little disappointed that she had to keep a secret from her friends, but she learned to accept it.

"Don't worry, Big D, I've got their back." Leo assured his step-dad.

Donald smiled. "Thank you, Leo."

The day went on as usual. The four siblings had to deal with Principal Perry, Leo got stuffed in his locker by Trent and the football jocks, Bree gave Caitlin bad boyfriend advice, Adam made a tower of hot dogs in the cafeteria, and Chase did homework. It was the typical school day.

And then things turned interesting.

"Wow! It's you!"

Chase looked up at the boy who had walked over to the lunch table his siblings were sitting at. "Yes, it's us…who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm Marcus, the new kid."

"Well, nice to meet you, Marcus." Bree greeted, shaking his hand. "I'm Bree. These are my brothers, Adam, Chase, and Leo."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I can't believe I'm meeting the kids of the famous Donald Davenport!" Marcus beamed.

"Famous?"

"Yeah, Davenport Industries. Makes the coolest technology in the universe! Don't you know your own dad's company?" Marcus asked.

"Uh…sure. We just…forgot." Chase sent a look at his siblings, who just shrugged in response.

_Well, look at that. Another thing Mr. Davenport never told us about. _

"Oh, okay. Anyways, your dad is the biggest tech mogul ever! It would be a dream come true to meet him!"

"I guess you could meet him." Chase said.

"Really? Awesome! How about today after school?"

"Uh…"

"Great! I'll see you guys later." Marcus stated, disappearing as soon as he came.

"That was the weirdest and most awkward meeting ever." Leo commented. "Didn't it seem really odd to you?"

His siblings nodded.

"This Marcus kid sure seems persistent on meeting our dad." Chase replied. "Wonder what that's all about."

"I think he could be a great friend to us. Why don't we try befriending him?" Bree suggested.

"With how that meeting went, I think we already have."

"Hey guys! Look at my hot-dogtopia!" Adam grinned, showing off the large tower of hot dogs on his plate. "I think I'll call these two Phillip and Zachary and this one Roxie Rocket!" He said, naming three of the hot dogs.

Bree, Chase, and Leo stared blankly at their brother.

* * *

><p>Later that same day…<p>

"Welcome to our home, Marcus!" Bree gestured to the living room. "What do you think?"

"I think this is awesome!"

"He sure says awesome a lot." Leo whispered to Chase.

"Awesome!" Adam exclaimed for no particular reason, high-fiving Marcus.

"Chase, I have a bad feeling about this kid. We've only known him for two hours!" Leo told his brother. Chase nodded.

"I know. You're not the only one."

"So, where's Mr. Davenport?" Marcus asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I'll go get him." Bree stated, walking out of the room.

"He just has that evil, 'I'm going to destroy you' aura to him, don't you think?" Leo asked, glancing at Marcus.

"I think you're right." Chase agreed. "I say we investigate some more and see who this 'Marcus' really is."

Leo and Chase fist-bumped and turned their attention back to Marcus and Adam, the latter talking about flying pigs and talking dogs. Marcus just nodded as he listened to Adam although he really had no interest or clue in what he was saying.

"So…Marcus…" Leo drew out, walking up to the boy. "Who are your parents? Where are you from? What's the capital of Venezuela?"

"I don't know." Marcus answered.

"Aha!" Leo exclaimed. "So you're not from Venezuela."

"Leo, let a professional handle this." Chase said, pushing his brother away.

Leo gave him a look. "And what makes you a professional? Have you interrogated someone before?"

"Well…uh…there was that time I…oh remember when I…um yeah, I've never interrogated someone before." Chase admitted.

Leo put on a smug grin. "I knew it."

"Bree, what is this about someone wanting to meet me?" Donald asked walking into the living room with his daughter by his side.

"I can't believe it! It's you!" Marcus gasped.

"I'm getting an extreme sense of deja-vu here." Leo stated.

"Does this guy do anything other than ogle over…" Chase looked at Donald. "Whatever he's ogling at!"

"Ah, so you're a fan of my work, huh?" Donald seemed intrigued. "What's your name?"

"Marcus. It's really an honor, sir!"

Donald waved his hand. "Oh please! Don't be so formal! You can call me Donald, if you want to."

Marcus grinned. "Awesome!"

Chase and Leo rolled their eyes.

"Uh, Donald, do you think you could tell me about your…you know?" Marcus asked.

Donald grinned. "I'd love to talk about me!" He pulled Marcus away and started spewing his ego out as usual. Marcus nodded and listened, actually showing interest.

"This is boring." Bree stated. "See ya boys later." She then super sped out of the room. Marcus was too deep in listening to Donald talk to even notice.

"Chase, I'm going down to the…" Adam glanced at Marcus before looking back at his brother. "The place to train. I need you to be my punching bag."

"What? No way!" Chase protested. "Not in a million years!"

Adam shook his head. "Oh, Chase, Chase, Chase, you don't know how this works, do you?" He then grabbed Chase and carried him to the elevator.

"Adam! Let me go!" Chase struggled in his brother's grip. "Leo! Help!"

Leo smirked. "Sorry, Chase, my hands are tied."

Chase shot Leo a glare as the elevator doors slid closed.

"Alright! Time for L Doo to do some spying on Subject Marcus, or as I like to call him Captain Eyebrows." Leo hid behind the couch and pulled out his phone, recording the conversation between Donald and Marcus.

As Donald was talking, Marcus noticed that everyone else left. At least he thought so. He didn't know Leo was behind the couch, spying.

He grinned. This was the perfect time for him to make the next move.

"So, Donald, or should I call you by your nickname, Donnie?" Marcus asked, doing his weird eyebrow thing.

"What? No one calls me that except for-" Donald didn't get to finish his sentence as Marcus swept him off his feet. He groaned as he made contact with the ground.

Marcus put his foot on top of Donald's chest, preventing him from getting up.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't here to save you now, are they?" He remarked with an evil grin.

Leo's eyes widened and he decided he needed to quickly fetch his siblings or take action himself. He foolishly took the latter choice.

"Hey!"

Marcus's head turned in Leo's direction.

"Leave my dad alone!"

"And why would I do that?" He asked, smirking.

"I'll call for back-up!"

Marcus sent Leo a questioning look.

"If I had any back-up…" He mumbled.

"Leo! What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Donald told his step-son.

"Quiet, old man!" Marcus yelled. He put a finger on Leo's chest and stared at him. "Tell anyone about this and you're toast. For real." His eyes glowed green and Leo just stood there, petrified.

Marcus then grabbed Donald's leg and looked down at him. "Come on, Mr. D, let's go for a little joyride." He then geo-leaped away.

Leo stared shocked at what happened. Did Marcus just do what he thought he did?

_He did! And he kidnapped Big D! Leo, buddy, you gotta do something!_

_But what do I do? I don't even know where they went and if I tell my siblings, I'll be toast! You heard him!_

_Your siblings can protect you. They're bionic. Marcus is no match for them._

_How do you know? From what I just saw, it looks like Marcus has a few tricks up his sleeve as well. _

_You've got the footage on your phone. Show them instead of tell. _

_Okay…_

"Leo?"

Leo came out of his thoughts to see Chase standing beside him.

"How did you-"

"I managed to escape before Adam could punch my guts out. But I know he's looking for me. Man! If only I had that invisibility cloak right about now…" Chase crossed his arms and shook his head, disappointed. "By the way, where did Mr. Davenport and Marcus go?" He asked.

"Watch this." Leo pressed play on his phone and handed it to Chase.

"Marcus kidnapped Mr. Davenport?!"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I knew there was something fishy about him!"

Chase sighed. "This is awful. What do we do?"

"I don't know. I guess you three will have to rescue him."

"But how? We don't know where they disappeared off to!"

An idea came to Leo. "Maybe there's something in the lab that can help us." He said.

"You think so?" Chase asked.

"Definitely."

Both boys ran into the elevator and traveled down to the lab. Once the doors slid open, Leo went over to Mr. Davenport's computer while Chase went to the cyber desk.

"Chase! You escaped on me!" Adam exclaimed, a somewhat hurt expression on his face.

"Sorry, Adam. No time to talk." Chase pressed the button on the cyber desk and the staircase to the underground room opened up. Ignoring his brother's questions, he went down the stairs and over to the safe.

"I feel like the journal has an answer to all of this." Chase stated. "I just hope I'm right." He unlocked the door and took the journal. Flipping it open, he began to read.

_Entry Three:_

_Success! My latest project, the android, has been completed. Soon, I will train it and it'll be ready to fulfill whatever duties I give it. I've decided to name the android, Marcus, and send him off to Mission Creek High. There he'll befriend Adam, Bree, Chase, and that kid, Leo. Once they let him into their house, he'll kidnap Donnie and phase one of my plan will be done._

_Adam, Bree, and Chase will have no other option, but to come to my lab and rescue their daddy. _

_-D_

"So it's true! This 'Donnie' is Mr. Davenport and he kicked this person out of Davenport Industries, but why?" Chase thought it over. "I knew there was something off about Marcus. He's an android!"

Chase closed the journal and set it back in the safe.

"Chase! Where are you? I can't find Mr. Davenport! Do you know where he is?" Bree's voice echoed throughout the lab.

_Oh man! How do I explain all of this to Adam, Bree, and Leo? _

"Coming!" Chase yelled, rushing up the stairs.

"There you are!" Bree said, seeing her brother come up the stairs. "What were you doing?"

"Bree, I need to tell you something. We can't trust or be friends with Marcus."

Bree raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because he kidnapped Mr. Davenport."

**End of Chapter Five. **


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Six: Rescue Mission **

* * *

><p>"Alright, team, Big D has been kidnapped by Marcus aka The Android." Leo stared at the three bionic superhumans standing in a row. "Are you up to the challenge of rescuing him?"<p>

No one responded.

"Well?"

"We've never gone on a mission before."

Leo frowned at Bree's reply.

"Or defeated an android." Adam added. "By the way, what's an android?"

Leo shook his head.

"We've only trained our bionics for a couple days since we found out about them." Chase stated. "Leo, I don't think we can do this. We aren't ready for such a big task."

"You aren't ready or you're just chicken?"

The three siblings looked at the ground, not saying anything.

Leo sighed. "I believe you three can do it! Doesn't that encourage you at all?"

Still no response.

"Look, Marcus may be bionic too, but that doesn't mean he's more powerful than the three of you." Leo said.

"He has all of our abilities combined." Chase pointed out.

Leo chuckled. "Right. Forgot about that. Well, that still doesn't change my mind that you can still defeat him and rescue Big D."

Adam, Bree, and Chase looked at each other and then at Leo.

"You really think we can do it?" Bree asked.

Leo nodded. "Yes."

"Then we'll do it." Chase decided. "For you, Leo. And Mr. Davenport."

Leo grinned. "Get into your mission suits, siblings. It's time for your first mission to begin!"

* * *

><p>Donald woke up inside a laser cage. He tried escaping, but only succeeded in getting shocked by one of the beams.<p>

"Ah! That's hot! Very hot!" He cringed, blowing on his finger.

"Hello Donnie!" A new voice greeted.

Donald's eyes widened. "Douglas?! You're alive?!"

"Well, of course! I'm too good-looking to actually kill myself so I faked my death instead. Way easier and less expensive too." He replied.

Donald rolled his eyes.

"So, I assume you've met Marcus."

"I can't believe you gave someone else bionics!" Donald scolded.

"I didn't give him bionics! I built him with bionics! He's an android after all!" Douglas corrected.

"Oh, yes. That makes things so much better then." Donald said sarcastically.

Douglas shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He's just temporary. He won't make it past sixteen. I just needed him to kidnap you so I can finally get what's rightfully mine!"

"You'll never take Adam, Bree, and Chase, Douglas."

"They're mine, Donnie. You took them from me first!"

"To protect them after you went all Dr. Evil! Who puts bionics in humans anyways?"

Douglas smirked. "They won't be protected for long. Once they come here to rescue you, they'll be all mine. You won't stop me this time, Donnie." He then exited the lab.

Donald sighed. What was he going to do now?

The answer was nothing. He could do nothing.

Except wait and hope that Adam, Bree, and Chase will know how to fight against Marcus and his brother.

* * *

><p>The Lab Rats were in their mission suits and waiting for orders from Leo. Since Mr. Davenport wasn't there, they had to hope that Leo knew what to do in guiding them through their first mission.<p>

"Here's some com-sets. You can use them to keep in contact with me." Leo said, handing the devices. Adam, Bree, and Chase proceeded to put them in their ears.

"I'll be here in the lab to see if there's anything I can do from my end." Leo continued. "I got Big D's coordinates. All you guys need to do is get to the destination. That should be easy with Bree's super speed."

Chase smiled. "Thanks for the help, Leo. You're a great brother."

"Hey! My siblings are bionic superhumans. I'm not passing up the opportunity to be involved and assist in any way I can." He stated with a grin. He then spread his arms out wide. "One last group hug before you go out on the battlefield and may or may not come back alive?"

Adam, Bree, and Chase raised their eyebrows.

"Just bring it in!" Leo exclaimed. His siblings then joined in the group hug.

"Okay, let's do this." Chase said. "Bree?"

"On it!" She took hold of her brothers' arms and super sped out of the lab.

"Good luck, guys! I know you can do it!" Leo yelled. "Remember: we're all counting on you!"

* * *

><p>In his lab, Douglas was at his cyber desk, Marcus was recharging in his capsule, and Donald was stuck in the laser cage, practically begging his brother to let him go.<p>

"You can beg all you want, brother." Douglas said. "It isn't going to happen." Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the cyber desk and Douglas checked it to see Adam, Bree, and Chase had arrived at the house. "Well, look at that. We've got some company."

"They will defeat you." Donald replied.

"Ooh…I'm so scared!" Douglas put his hands up in mock fear. "Did you forget about my own bionic weapon?" He pressed a button on the cyber desk. "Marcus!"

The android came out of his capsule. "Yes?"

"Go take care of our guests."

Marcus nodded and hurried out of the lab.

"You'll see, Donnie." Douglas stated. "Marcus is too powerful for even Adam, Bree, and Chase."

Donald frowned. He knew that they just discovered their abilities and haven't trained for a long time, but somehow, someway, a feeling inside of him told him that Adam, Bree, and Chase could do it. They could win the battle.

He only hoped it was true.

* * *

><p>"Exactly how do we get in again?" Bree asked her brother.<p>

Chase sighed, frustrated. "I don't know! My scans show this is supposed to be a morphing wall, but how do we activate it?"

"Oh! I know!" Adam piped up. He walked up to the wall and put his hands out. "Open sesame!"

Bree and Chase rolled their eyes. "Adam…"

The wall flashed blue before revealing the entrance into the lab. There, standing in the doorway, was Marcus.

"Marcus!"

"Hello friends. Nice to see you again." He greeted with a smirk.

"We're not your friends!" Chase defended. "You tricked us!"

"All part of my orders." Marcus replied. "And what's next you ask? Well…" He chuckled. "To get rid of you." He then shot heat vision at Adam, who shot his own heat vision. The two lasers collided, causing Adam to be thrown into the ground.

"Adam!" Bree immediately went to his side.

"Hey! No one hurts my brother, you freak!" Chase then began to fight Marcus. Marcus dodged all the attacks and hit Chase in the chest, who fell down to the ground in pain.

"Ready to give it a shot, cupcake?" Marcus asked. Bree frowned. She then super sped at Marcus, who stepped aside and let her crash into the wall. She groaned and dropped to the ground unconscious. Marcus grinned, dusting his hands off.

"Three bionic superhumans taken care of? Check!" He then grabbed their legs and dragged them through the entrance.

"Douglas will be very pleased indeed."

**End of Chapter Six. **


	7. Chapter 7: Battle with the Android

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Seven: Battle with the Android **

* * *

><p>The last thing the Lab Rats remembered was fighting Marcus outside Douglas's lab. They unfortunately got knocked out and the android dragged them into the lab.<p>

"Adam, Bree, Chase!" Donald yelled. "What did you do to them?!"

"Oh, relax, Donnie." Douglas said. "They're just unconscious. They'll wake up soon." He then looked at Marcus. "Put them in the laser cage."

Marcus nodded and did what he was told.

"Give up, Donnie. You might as well just hand them over to me."

"I'll never do such a thing."

Douglas sighed and rubbed his temples. "Oh, Donnie, Donnie, Donnie, did you forget whose the real father here?"

"And you think that's going to make them come over to you? You will just use them as weapons, Douglas. They won't agree to that." Donald stated.

"When they're under the Triton App they will." Douglas chuckled. "You didn't think of that did you, Donnie?"

Donald frowned. "You can't control them, Douglas. They will fight against it."

"The Triton App is too powerful. Resistance will be futile."

"We'll see about that."

"Douglas!"

Douglas groaned and glared at the android. "What is it, Marcus?"

Marcus handed the inventor a journal. "I found this with Chase."

Douglas grinned. "My journal! The genius kid found it! Hmm…this makes things even more interesting." He started to flip through its pages. "I hid this journal a long time ago. I didn't think anyone would find it…until now." He closed the book and looked at his brother. "They already know about me, huh?"

Donald nodded, not saying anything.

"Then they will definitely come over to my side. You lose, Donnie." Douglas looked back at Marcus. "Marcus, keep an eye on my brother, won't you? Oh, and let me know when the kids wake up." He then walked away.

Marcus smirked. "I'm watching you like a hawk." He said, glaring at Donald. "Do something stupid and you'll immediately regret it."

Donald stiffened. The android's stare was almost petrifying. He knew Douglas's weapon was nothing to mess with and he had no intention to.

He just wanted Adam, Bree, and Chase to wake up and win the battle that was to come.

* * *

><p><em>Marcus is evil. You must eliminate him. He is too dangerous of a weapon to let go. He'll do damage beyond repair. He cannot be reformed or turned good. He is an android. A machine. A weapon. He has no heart. No feelings. Get rid of him and you and your siblings will be free of any harm. <em>

_Marcus may be an android, but he is a person. Try to make peace with him. He could be a great ally. Do not label him as the enemy. _

_No! Do not make peace with him! His only mission is to destroy you and your siblings. He won't hold back from doing so. Destroy him first before he can destroy you!_

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"What?"

Bree looked down at her brother and smiled. "I asked if you were awake. Obviously you are or you wouldn't have responded." She grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"Thanks Bree."

"No problem."

"Have a nice nap?" Marcus asked, walking up to the laser cage. Chase frowned.

"Stop with the games, Marcus." He stated. "We've had enough."

"Yeah! These games aren't fun at all!" Adam exclaimed, a hurt look on his face.

"Oh, I'm not done with you just yet." A blue sphere formed in Marcus's hand. "I'm just getting started."

"Marcus!"

The blue sphere in the android's hand disappeared. He turned to look at Douglas. "They're all yours." He mumbled. "I just want to obliterate them."

Douglas smirked and patted Marcus's shoulder. "And you will. After I have a chat with my three wonderful kids."

Chase's eyes widened. "Kids? Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?"

The three siblings shook their heads.

"I'm the one who gave you your bionics. I'm the reason you're superhuman."

"But…Mr. Davenport…" Bree began. "He told us…"

"He lied to you! Isn't it obvious?" Douglas exclaimed. "I'm your real father!"

Donald shifted uncomfortably at the pairs of eyes that stared at him.

"Is this true?" Chase asked.

"Well, yes. Douglas is your father…and my brother."

"You lied to us and we trusted you!"

"Chase…"

"Why would you do that?"

Donald sighed. "To protect you." He pointed a finger at Douglas. "From him."

"Chase, does this look familiar to you?" Douglas asked, holding up the journal. Chase gasped.

"The journal!"

Douglas nodded. "Yes, my journal."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Your journal? Wait…you wrote it?"

"Of course! I hid this journal a long time ago. In the unlikely case anyone were to find out about my plans. What a coincidence that you came across it."

Chase looked back at Donald. "You kicked him out of Davenport Industries? Why?"

"You three. That's why." Donald replied. "We created bionic chips to put in robots so they could do the things that were beyond human capability. But then Douglas went behind my back and implanted them into humans."

"Us…" Chase murmured. He looked at Douglas. "You're the real culprit!"

Douglas smirked. "Oh, so you're going to stay on Donnie's side? After he lied to you?"

Chase stopped and thought it over. Adam and Bree looked surprisingly calm.

"Don't listen to Douglas." Donald said. "He wants to use you as bionic soldiers, not bionic heroes. You'll turn into his mindless slaves! He thinks of you as nothing more than just weapons."

"I-"

"Weapons of mass destruction."

Chase looked back at Douglas. "You really think my siblings and I are going to become your bionic soldiers?" He asked as if it was a joke. "Ha! Never!"

"You'll join." Douglas chuckled. "Oh, you'll join." He pulled out a small remote. "With this, you'll be under the Triton App's control and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"No!"

"Stop!"

"Don't!"

Douglas pressed the button on the remote. Nothing happened.

"Marcus, did you put batteries in this thing?!" He yelled.

"You were saying?" Chase teased.

Douglas frowned. "You won't be laughing for much longer. Once I fix this, your bionics will be all mine." He then left the lab.

"We have to get out of here before that crazy dude controls us with that remote app thingy!" Bree stated.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? I can't access my bionics in here and you and Adam don't have yours so we're kind of at a dead end." Chase explained.

"Maybe if we break that thingy over there, the lasers will disappear." Adam suggested.

"Adam, what are you-" Chase followed his brother's gaze that led to Douglas's cyber desk. "Yes! Adam's right! We can deflect one of the laser beams over there and the cage will deactivate."

"How? We don't have a reflective surface." Donald pointed out.

"Will this work?" Adam pulled out an empty granola bar wrapper from the holster in his boot.

"Adam, where did you get that?"

"I was feeling snacky earlier."

Bree grabbed the wrapper from Adam. "We'll also need something hard." She said.

"My belt buckle!" Donald gave Bree the said item.

"Okay, let's hope this works." She put the wrapper over the belt buckle and used it to deflect the laser beam. It hit Douglas's cyber desk and the cage deactivated, freeing them.

"Great job, Bree!" Chase congratulated his sister. "Our bionics are back!"

"But so are we."

Everyone turned around to see Marcus and Douglas had come back into the lab.

"You may have escaped, but I got the Triton App remote fixed. Nothing's gonna stop me now!" Douglas grinned, about to push the button. Donald interfered and kicked the remote out of his brother's hand.

"Ow! Hey!"

"You aren't getting the kids, Dougie." Donald said, fighting Douglas, who was trying to get the remote on the floor.

"Out of our way, Marcus!" Chase glared at the android, getting into a battle stance.

"No way. I am more powerful than all of you."

Adam tried to punch Marcus, but he quickly dodged the attack. He then picked Adam up and threw him onto the ground. Chase attacked Marcus, but ended up getting thrown as well.

"Ahh!" Chase yelled as he was dangling from the edge of the walkway.

"Hold on, Chase! I'm coming!" Bree super sped up the walkway and to her brother. She tried helping him up, but Marcus sped over and stopped her.

"You'll have to get through me first, princess." Marcus attacked Bree, who kept dodging and fighting back. Chase watched, unable to do anything.

Marcus then walked over to a control panel and pressed some buttons. The floor beneath Chase opened up, revealing razor sharp gears and fire.

"How does falling to your death sound, Chase?" Marcus then kicked Chase in the stomach. He groaned from the pain and tried desperately to cling onto the chain rail. However, each blow made him lose his grip.

"I can't hold on anymore!" He cried out.

Bree pushed Marcus away and grabbed her brother's hand. She struggled to pull him to safety.

"Chase…"

"Bree, behind you!"

"Huh?" Bree whipped around only to get hit by Marcus. She fell to the ground.

"Now to finish you off." Marcus kicked Chase and he lost his grip.

"Noooooooo!"

Bree acted fast and grabbed her brother's hand before he fell into the fiery pit. "I got you!"

"Bree…"

Bree grunted. "I…I can't pull you up. I'm losing..."

"Let me go."

Bree's eyes widened. "What?! Chase, are you crazy?!"

"Just do it!"

Bree sighed. She reluctantly let go. She watched as her brother fell into…the hard ground.

"Ugh!" Chase groaned. "That wasn't the softest landing, but better than falling into a fiery hole in the floor."

"You okay, Chasey?" Adam walked over and helped his brother up.

"I don't understand…" Bree muttered. "I thought…"

"Adam found a button on the cyber desk that closed it up." Chase grinned.

Bree smiled. "Oh Adam!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Douglas and Donald were all out in a brother battle, trying to get the Triton App remote.<p>

"All these years fighting over the TV remote…" Donald said.

"It's mine! Give it to me!" Douglas protested.

Douglas pushed his brother's hand against the chain rail and the remote went falling onto the floor.

"NO!" Douglas yelled as Donald jumped down and smashed the remote with his foot.

"You broke it! You always break my toys!"

Donald smirked. "Better luck next time, Douglas."

Marcus strode over to Adam, Bree, and Chase. "It isn't all over yet."

"Enough, Marcus! Stop with this!" Chase exclaimed.

"No! I won't stop until I finish my mission." His eyes glowed green. "Destroying you three." Blue spheres formed in his hands.

"We gotta do something!" Bree yelled.

"Adam!"

"Adam?"

Both siblings looked to see their brother powering up. They watched surprised as an intense blast wave burst out and knocked everyone to the ground.

"Whoa…" He gasped. "I didn't know I could do that!"

"The lab!" Donald stared at the crumbling structure. "It's going to collapse! We have to leave!"

"You aren't going anywhere!" Marcus growled.

"Marcus! Look out!" Chase pointed to the ceiling above the android, about to crash down onto him.

"Chase! What are you doing?" Bree watched horrified as her brother ran over to Marcus and pushed him out of the way just as a bunch of rubble and debris came raining down.

"Chase!"

**End of Chapter Seven. **


	8. Chapter 8: An Awkward Situation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Eight: An Awkward Situation **

"Tell me he didn't just do that!" Bree cried out, staring at the pile of debris that had dumped onto her brother. He was buried somewhere in the mass. What condition he was in was currently unknown. Bree hoped he was okay.

While the family stood there gawking over Chase's supposed act of bravery, Douglas had escaped through the back door. They didn't know where he went, but he had completely disappeared.

However, it wasn't the last they would see of the inventor.

Marcus stood there, speechless. He didn't know what to think.

_Why did he risk his life to save me? After I tried to incinerate him?_

Donald knelt down and began digging through the rubble. "He may still be alive, but we can't just stand here in a daze and do nothing. We have to get him out!"

Adam and Bree immediately went to Donald's side and started digging. With his super strength, Adam removed the large rocks while Bree dug through the bits of dirt, metal, and glass mixed together.

Marcus knelt down next to Bree and helped her dig. She looked up at him surprised. He gave her a sideways glance.

"Marcus…"

"Just keep digging."

"I see him!" Adam exclaimed, uncovering his brother's body.

"Chase!" Donald grabbed the boy and carefully pulled him out. He was unconscious and it looked like he suffered some injuries.

"Is he okay?" Bree asked.

"Maybe, but I can't tell. We have to take him back to the lab." Donald replied.

Everyone walked out of the damaged lab. Bree looked over at Marcus, who didn't follow.

"Marcus? Aren't you coming?"

Marcus scoffed. "You want me to come?"

"Only if you want to…"

Marcus remained silent. He stared at the ground, not meeting Bree's gaze.

Bree sighed and walked away. She knew she couldn't force him if he didn't want to come.

* * *

><p>"Guys! You're back!" Leo exclaimed, seeing his family enter the lab. "What happ-" He stopped mid-sentence once seeing Chase in Donald's arms and the grim expressions on his family's faces.<p>

"Oh." He mumbled. "That happened."

"He's alive, just unconscious." Donald explained. He quickly walked over to Chase's capsule and set the boy inside.

"I suggest you two go rest." Donald told Adam and Bree. "It's been a long day."

The two siblings seemed hesitant to leave their brother's side.

Donald noticed and gave them a small smile. "Don't worry. He'll be okay." He assured.

"Come on. I can make us a snack." Leo piped in. He led his brother and sister into the elevator and they went upstairs to the kitchen.

Leo proceeded to open the fridge and search for something to eat. Adam and Bree sat down on the stool chairs near the counter. They obviously were glum and downcast.

"I still can't believe he did that." Bree stated.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Did what? Who are you talking about?" He asked.

"Chase," Bree continued. "He…" She stopped.

"He what? Come on, you can tell me." Leo pressured. He was curious what Chase had done. What was it that his brother did to make him end up in such a bad shape?

"He saved Marcus." Adam finished for his sister.

"Why?!" Leo suddenly blurted out. "He's evil!"

"Yes, well…" Adam paused and glanced at his sister. She sighed.

"Douglas's lab was collapsing and the ceiling was just about to crash onto Marcus." Bree said. "But it crashed onto Chase instead. He risked himself to save Marcus…I don't even know why."

"Especially since Marcus almost turned him into sausage." Adam added. Leo stared at his brother. Bree rolled her eyes.

"To put it simply, Marcus tried to kill Chase. He failed, however." She stated.

Leo nodded. "Okay, I get it, but why?"

Bree shrugged. "I guess Chase was just trying to prove himself as a hero. Even if the person he was sacrificing himself for was the enemy."

"Where is Marcus now?"

"Douglas's lab. That's where we left him. He could be somewhere else for all we know."

"Adam! Bree! Leo!"

Adam looked up. "Does anyone else hear our names being called?"

"Yes," Leo replied. "It's Big D. Maybe Chase is finally awake!"

The siblings didn't waste a second. They went down to the lab to see if their wish had come true.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Davenport!"<p>

"Did Chase wake up?"

"He's okay, right?"

Donald put a hand up to stop the bombardment of questions. "Calm down, you three." He pointed to Chase, sleeping peacefully in his capsule.

"He's okay?" Bree whispered. Donald nodded.

"He woke up a few minutes ago, but immediately fell back asleep." He explained. "He's mostly okay, but…"

"But what?"

Donald sighed. "His leg got crushed and he's a bit scratched up. That's only the minor injuries."

"Well then, what's the major?" Bree asked, hoping it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Um…well…" Donald chuckled, nervously moving his hand through his hair.

"Just spit it out!" Leo exclaimed.

"He has no memory." Donald finally said. "Of you three, of me, of what happened. He doesn't even know who he is."

Bree shook her head. Surely she heard Mr. Davenport wrong. He didn't just say Chase had no memory. Right? _Right? _

Nope. Bree heard him correctly.

Her brother definitely lost his memory.

"Chasey doesn't remember us?" Adam asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so."

Leo smiled. "It's no big deal!" He stated, trying to remain cheerful. "We can help Chase remember. We're his siblings after all!"

"Leo's right!" Bree added. "Chase is a genius! He'll figure it out sometime and remember everything that happened!"

Adam grinned. "And us!"

Donald nodded. "It's a nice idea, but don't bother Chase too much when he wakes up again, okay?" He said. "We don't want to scare him and seem like a threat."

The three siblings frowned. How could they be a threat to Chase? He was their brother!

Donald turned around abruptly when he heard a moan coming from Chase's capsule. He had woken up again!

Chase opened the door and stumbled as he stepped out. Donald immediately went to his side and carefully led him to a chair.

"Sit down, Chase." He directed.

"Who…who are you?" Chase asked, looking up at the inventor. "Where am I?"

Donald smiled. "I'm Mr. Davenport. You're in my lab."

Chase looked around the lab. He then noticed his siblings standing a few feet from him. He pointed a finger at them. "Who are they?"

"Your siblings, Chase. You may not remember them."

Chase cocked his head as he stared at his brothers and sister. They held their breath. Maybe Chase did remember them!

Chase frowned and shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Donald glanced at Adam, Bree, and Leo and mouthed something to them. They nodded, understanding what he said.

Donald smiled and walked out of the lab, leaving the siblings to take care of their brother.

"So…Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"How does your leg feel?" Bree asked.

Chase shrugged. "It hurts." He replied, avoiding eye contact with his sister.

Bree nodded. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't know."

Adam piped in. "I know! A soft, comfy pillow! I'll go get it." Before Bree and Leo could stop him, Adam ran off to retrieve a pillow for his brother's leg.

"Adam!" Bree yelled. "Wait!"

"I have a feeling this won't turn out well." Leo commented.

Adam came back with a giant pillow. He then lifted Chase's leg.

"Ow!"

"Adam! Don't touch his leg! You don't want to hurt him, do you?" Bree scolded.

"Sorry, Chasey." Adam quickly set his brother's leg onto the pillow.

"Uh…thanks…" Chase said.

"Hey!" Adam yelped as his sister gripped his arm and yanked him away from Chase.

"Adam!" She hissed. "Do you not remember what Mr. Davenport said?"

"What did he say?"

"He said to not bother Chase! We don't want to act like a threat!"

Adam sighed. "But I want to help my brother!"

"You can." Bree stated. "Just keep your distance and leave him alone. You made Chase really uncomfortable. Do you want things to be awkward or what?"

Adam frowned. "He doesn't remember us. Things are already awkward."

Bree released her grip on her brother's arm. She didn't know what to say. She glanced at Chase, who was watching them talk. He had a confused and scared look on his face.

"Adam, he heard everything. I think we should go." Bree dragged her brother into the elevator. Leo followed.

In the elevator, the three siblings leaned against the wall as they traveled upstairs.

"What are we going to do now?" Leo asked.

"The only thing we can do." Bree responded. "Wait and see if Chase's memory comes back."

**End of Chapter Eight. **


	9. Chapter 9: Bits and Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Nine: Bits and Pieces **

* * *

><p>Donald looked up to see Adam, Bree, and Leo come into the living room. They had sour looks on their faces. It didn't take a genius to know it was because of their brother's lost memory.<p>

"What are you three doing up here? Didn't I tell you to stay down in the lab with Chase?" He asked.

Bree sighed before plopping down onto the couch. "What's the point?"

Leo joined his sister. "He doesn't remember us."

"He didn't even say thank you when I put a pillow under his injured leg!" Adam exclaimed, frowning.

"Adam, he did say thank you." Leo told his brother.

"Oh, then I have a terrible memory."

Donald looked at the siblings, disappointed. "You're giving up on your brother? His loss of memory is temporary; it'll come back soon, but Chase remembering also involves you three!"

"How?"

"Tell him all the moments you guys have had together. School, missions, things here at home. Tell him who he is and how much he means to the three of you. Tell him he's your brother."

Adam, Bree, and Leo stared at each other in silence.

"I'll leave you alone now so you can let that all sink in." Donald said, heading up the stairs.

"I think he's right." Leo replied after a few minutes.

Bree nodded. "Yeah, do we know what we need to do?"

"Absolutely!"

"What was the question again?"

Bree rolled her eyes, ignoring Adam's comment. "Then I think it's time we do it."

* * *

><p>Leo walked into the lab, carrying a tray piled high with Chase's favorite kind of cookie. He was confident that a bite of a sugar-free, carob chip cookie was enough to jog his brother's memory.<p>

Then again maybe not.

"Here you go!" Leo set the tray on Chase's lap.

"What's this?" Chase asked.

Leo grinned. "A little present from me to you! Care for a cookie?" He grabbed one of the cookies and waved it in front of his brother's face as if he was hypnotizing him.

Chase didn't look that impressed. "Actually, I'm not really-"

"Just eat the cookie!" Leo exclaimed, growing impatient.

Chase reluctantly ate the cookie. Leo watched in anticipation.

"So…is anything coming back to you?" He asked.

"No." Chase responded. "But this is a really good cookie! Thanks Neo!"

Leo frowned. "It's Leo." He corrected. "L-E-O."

Chase shrugged, reaching for another cookie. However, the tray had disappeared from his lap.

"Hey! Where's my-" Chase turned his head to see Leo rushing out of the lab, cookie tray and all.

_Well, that plan failed. _Leo thought bitterly. _Let's hope Bree has better luck than I did!_

* * *

><p>"Does that feel better?" Bree asked as she adjusted a cast onto her brother's leg. Chase smiled and nodded.<p>

"Perfect! Thanks Bree."

Bree laughed. Leo had told her how Chase said his name wrong. At least he remembered hers!

"What's so funny?"

Bree shook her head. "Nothing." She stood up and examined the cast on Chase's leg. "Hmm…that should be fine for now."

"It feels a lot better." Chase said.

"That's good. Your leg will heal fast, I'm sure of it!"

Chase frowned. "Do you think I'll ever remember?" He asked.

Bree sighed. She didn't know how to answer that. She sat next to her brother and stared at the floor. "I don't know. I really hope so."

Chase nodded. "I hope so too."

"Chase, you're a genius. I'm sure everything will come back to you soon."

Chase looked up at his sister. "I'm a genius?"

"Yes, all the time. You sure love flaunting your super smarts! Whether it's at school, at home, on a mission, you're always doing it!" Bree exclaimed. She then smiled. "And I kind of miss it."

"Do you think you can tell me more?" Chase asked. "More about me?"

Bree placed her finger on her chin in deep thought. "Well…I guess so. Do you have the time?"

Chase grinned and sat back in his chair. "Go on. I have nothing else planned other than sitting here and listening to you talk."

Bree laughed. "Alright!" She racked her brain for anything else she could say to describe her brother. There was quite a bit she could say. A lot actually.

"For starters, you're a great Mission Leader. So far, that is." Bree began. "You're very nerdy and you like school. Sometimes, you can be a bit annoying and get on everybody's nerves…" She paused.

"And?"

"And your definition of fun is _way _different than ours."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm not fun?" He asked, a bit offended.

Bree smirked. "Hey! You're catching on!" She joked.

Chase didn't look amused. Bree cleared her throat and continued. "But…I guess…"

"You guess what?"

"I guess that's what makes you an awesome brother. I wouldn't have you any other way. You're you…and I wouldn't change a thing." A smile spread across Bree's face.

Chase's eyes widened. "That's really what you think of me?"

"Yeah…I really do."

"Too bad I'm not the same brother you once had." Chase frowned, looking away.

Bree was about to protest. She didn't think that was true. Her brother was still her brother!

Just with no memory…of her, the family, himself…

And of what happened.

Bree wondered if Chase would ever remember what happened when they fought Marcus and Douglas.

_Does he remember pushing Marcus out of the way as the ceiling came down?_

Bree didn't know. She wanted to ask, but was afraid it would upset her brother.

"Bree?" Chase's voice called out, interrupting his sister's internal thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Bree sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh…"

"Does anything ring a bell?" She asked. "Do you remember…you?"

"Not really. Everything you said…your description…just doesn't sound like me."

Bree jabbed a finger into her brother's chest. "But it is you." She replied. "And I know the Chase I know will come back."

"When?" Chase asked. "Bree, I hardly remember anything. Nothing is in here." He pointed to his head.

"Not yet." Bree stated. "Someday though, everything will be there. Bits and piece at a time, Chase. Bits and pieces at a time."

Chase wasn't sure if that was true. But for some reason, he trusted his sister, even if he didn't completely remember her.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you-"<p>

"STOP!" Chase yelled. "Adam! For the last time, I don't remember!"

"Ah, ah! Not unless I'm persistent! Whatever that means…" Adam said.

Chase shook his head. "Adam, persistently asking me if I remember will NOT make me remember! Okay?"

Adam shrugged. "Eh. You don't know until you try."

"Well, you've already tried and did it help? No, it didn't."

Adam scrunched his face up in concentration. "Hmm…what if…" Not finishing his sentence, Adam ran out of the lab.

"Adam! Where are you going?!" Chase called out as his brother disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Go Fish? Old Maid? Crazy Eights?" Leo listed off some card games him and his sister could play. However, Bree wasn't really paying much attention. She was staring out the window, in a dream-like state.<p>

"Bree?" Leo snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Yeah? What?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sort of…not really." Bree replied. "I just can't stop thinking about Chase."

"I'm sure Adam's down there telling Chase all the things they've done together." Leo assured his sister. "Something's bound to jog his memory."

"Or he's annoying him…which is the complete opposite of what we told him to do." Bree remarked.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Leo asked. "Ooh! Maybe it's Janelle! I knew those bouquet of flowers I sent her would be enough to make her forget about that accident at school!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "I don't think so, Leo." She walked over to the door and opened it up. A gasp escaped her mouth as she stared at who was standing in front of her.

"Marcus?!"

**End of Chapter Nine. **


	10. Chapter 10: To Be a Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Ten: To Be a Hero**

* * *

><p>"You're not wanted here, Marcus."<p>

"Look, Bree, I just want to explain."

Bree laughed. "What is there to explain? You threatened Leo, kidnapped Mr. Davenport, lured us into a trap, and almost killed my brother!"

"I was just following orders."

"I don't care." Bree spat. "If you're here to apologize, you're wasting your time. Nothing will make up for what you did."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "I'm here to see Chase." He said.

Bree scoffed. "What's the point? He probably won't remember you."

"Why not?"

"Because of you, he lost his memory!" She exclaimed, upset. "He may have saved your life, but I don't want you anywhere near him or us. So as Leo would say, beat it Eyebrows!"

Marcus sighed. "Fine…" He actually looked hurt, which surprised Bree since he was an android. He couldn't feel anything so why all of a sudden did he look like he'd been stabbed with a knife?

"Marcus…"

"No, I'm okay." He stated. "I understand. I mean…I'm an android. Why do I even care? I'm evil…I have no heart…and I'll be burning out soon anyways."

Bree watched as Marcus sped off, not saying anything else. She suddenly felt sorry for the android and a little guilty too, but it soon disappeared. It was over now. He was gone. There was nothing she could do about it.

"Bree?"

Bree closed the door and turned around to see Leo staring at her.

"Why was Marcus here?"

Bree shrugged. "No reason. I'm going to go visit Chase." She then sped off, leaving Leo behind.

* * *

><p>"And here is some broccoli and butterscotch pudding. Remember that time I combined foods?" Adam asked, showing Chase various items that might help him remember. So far, however, none of Adam's thingamabobs jogged anything inside Chase's head.<p>

"No." Chase replied for what felt like the millionth time. "I do not remember the time you combined foods."

Adam frowned, disappointed. "Aw man! I was hoping you'd remember this! Guess not…"

"Chase!"

Chase looked up at the sound of his name. He grinned when he saw his sister enter the lab. "Bree!"

She smiled. "Hi! How's it going?"

"Adam is showing me some of his…stuff." Chase stated. "I don't remember any of it though."

"Oh…that's a shame." Bree bit her lip as a thought occurred to her. "Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anyone by the name of Marcus?"

"No…I don't…wait..." Chase paused. "Did you say Marcus?"

"Yes…"

"Marcus…" Chase repeated.

_Why did that name sound so familiar to him? Wait…_

A flashback played in Chase's head. It was of him pushing Marcus out of the way just as the lab collapsed. He remembered everything that happened before then. Finding the journal, discovering their bionic abilities, training, going on the rescue mission to save Mr. Davenport, Douglas being their actual father, and the battle in the lab.

"Bree? Where's Douglas? And Marcus? What happened after the ceiling caved-in?" Chase asked, standing up abruptly. He winced as pain shot through his leg. He looked down to see a cast on it. "And what happened to my leg?!"

Bree gasped. "You…you remember?"

"Yeah…I do…everything's coming back to me now." Chase looked startled as his siblings hugged him. "Uh…guys! Can't breathe!"

"Whoopsie." Adam let go of his brother. "Sorry Chasey."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay."

Bree grinned. "Oh I'm so happy you remember!"

Chase nodded. "I am too, but what exactly happened?"

"Well, you got buried in the rubble and we had to get you out. Then we took you back to the lab to find out your leg was damaged and you had no memory." Bree explained. "We don't know where Douglas is, but he escaped while we were distracted. And about Marcus…"

"What about Marcus?" Chase asked.

"I actually just saw him. He came here and wanted to see you, but I kicked him out. Sort of."

"Why?"

Bree frowned. "First: you had no memory and second: he's our enemy, Chase!" She exclaimed. "Why did you risk your life to save his? You couldn't just let him get buried, could you? You had to get involved!"

"I know…" Chase looked ashamed. "I didn't think about it and just acted. I went along with my instincts and sacrificed myself to save others. I just wanted to be the hero."

"We're heroes, Chase. Bionic heroes. We haven't been one for so long and we're still learning, but I don't think saving an enemy is part of being a hero." Bree pointed out.

"It is if you want to give the enemy a second chance." Chase blurted out. "That's what I wanted to do and I don't regret doing it."

"Does Marcus really deserve a second chance?" Bree asked, skeptical. "Not everyone does, Chase, and Marcus is one of them. Do you not even know what he did?"

"I do." Chase said. "I know he almost killed me and all, but if we try, just try, we could change Marcus to be a hero instead of a weapon."

"That's a terrible idea!" Bree replied. "He's an android! How could someone who isn't even human be a hero?"

"Why do you think Marcus came here?"

"To attack us again and get revenge."

"Or…"

"Or what?" Bree asked. "There's no or, Chase!"

"Maybe he came here to apologize and make up for past wrongdoings." Chase stated.

"That's funny."

"I wasn't kidding."

Bree gave her brother an annoyed look. "You really think Marcus can become a hero and be good? I'd like to see you try!"

"Is that a challenge?" Chase asked, smirking.

"I guess so."

"Then I accept."

"Fine then! You can waste your time in attempting to change Marcus for the better. I still don't believe it can be done. He'll always be the evil android we know and don't love." Bree said.

Chase shrugged. "Okay then." He limped towards the elevator.

"Wait, wait, wait, where are you going?!" Bree asked, stopping her brother.

"I'm going to find Marcus, isn't it obvious?"

"But your leg…" Bree began, pointing a finger at her brother's leg, which was still in a cast and hadn't yet fully healed.

"A broken leg isn't going to stop me." Chase remarked, getting into the elevator. The doors slid closed before Bree could intervene and try to stop her brother again.

"Ooh!" She groaned, frustrated. "He's so stubborn!"

"What just happened?" Adam asked, who had silently witnessed the conversation between his brother and sister.

"Chase is being pigheaded and an idiot!" Bree commented. "Super smarts, my butt!" She muttered, taking another route out of the lab.

Adam paid no attention whatsoever and proceeded to snack on some butterscotch pudding and broccoli.

"What a delicious combination!"

**End of Chapter Ten. **


	11. Chapter 11: Hero or Weapon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Eleven: Hero or Weapon?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chase bolted out of the elevator into the living room. He saw Leo, sitting on the couch, looking bored.<p>

"Leo!"

"Chase?" Leo looked up at his brother surprised. "What are you doing up here?"

"I need to find Marcus! Do you know where he is?" Chase asked, ignoring Leo's question.

"No," Leo replied. "I don't know where he is."

Chase sighed, but then he realized he could use his GPS to track Marcus!

"I know what to do!" He exclaimed, grinning. "Thanks Leo! You're the best!" He then ran out the door, leaving Leo flabbergasted.

"You're welcome?"

* * *

><p>Chase quickly tapped into his bionics and pinpointed Marcus's location. There was only one place the android could be and it was…<p>

_Douglas's lab? Why is he there? _

It then hit Chase. Douglas had made his escape…without Marcus.

_He has nowhere to go…except there. _

Chase stopped as he arrived at the house, which really didn't look like a house anymore. More like an old, worn-down shack.

"Marcus?" Chase called. He received no response and began the trek into the destroyed lab. "Marcus?!"

Chase coughed as he inhaled some dust that lingered in the air. Bits of debris fell on him, but he ignored it. He was only focused on finding the android.

"Marcus!"

"Chase?"

Chase sighed relieved. "There you are!"

"You were looking for me?" Marcus asked shocked.

"Yeah!" Chase responded. "I remember now!"

"You got your memory back?"

Chase nodded.

Marcus shrugged, not seeming that thrilled. "Great…" He mumbled, kicking some rocks on the ground.

Chase frowned. "What's wrong?"

"How did you find me?"

Chase smirked. "It was pretty easy. I just tracked you with my bionics."

"Oh…cool."

Chase sensed something was wrong with Marcus. He seemed so…sad? Was it possible for an android to be sad?

"Marcus, what's bothering you?"

"How do you know something's bothering me?"

"I don't know." Chase said. "You just seem so downcast and heartbroken."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Marcus laughed. "The place I've lived in my entire life is destroyed, I almost got crushed and killed, Douglas left without me, and worse…" He paused.

"What's worse?" Chase asked, urging him to continue.

"Your sister pushed me away when I tried to apologize and attempt to make some friends." He stared at the floor, frowning. "The only friends I'd ever have…"

"Marcus…"

Marcus looked up and stared at Chase. "Why did you save me? Why did you push me out of the way?"

"I did it because it was the right thing to do." Chase stated. "And because I wanted to give you a second chance."

"Seriously?" Marcus asked in disbelief. "You want to help me? You actually want to be friends? Your family sure doesn't seem to want to."

Chase nodded, agreeing. "They're having a hard time trusting you. Especially after what happened."

Marcus chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah…I'm not surprised."

"You deserve a second chance, Marcus. I'm willing to give it to you if you'll accept it."

"Really?" Marcus thought about it. "You think I can be reformed?"

"Yes…" Chase began. "Unless you want to stay the way you are then that's fine by me. I can't force you to be something you don't want to be." He paused and looked away. "Or aren't." He muttered.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing."

"I was raised and trained to be a weapon…to destroy you…"

Chase nodded.

"But you can change me to be a hero instead?"

Chase shrugged. "I can try. But it's not just me, Marcus. It's also you. _You _have to want to change yourself into a hero."

"I could be a hero…I could help people instead of hurt them…" Marcus sighed, as he looked at the pile of rubble that sat in the middle of the lab. "But do I want to?"

"It's your choice, Marcus. I just-"

"CHASE!"

Chase froze and his eyes widened at the sound of his name. Marcus looked startled and a bit fearful.

_Oh no…_

"Chase!"

Chase turned around to see an angry-looking Donald walk into the lab. His siblings were right behind.

"How did you-"

"I can't believe you snuck out to go see Marcus!"

Chase glared at his sister, who mouthed something back to him.

_I'm sorry._

"I got you in trouble…" Marcus mumbled. "You should go."

"Wait, Marcus!"

"We're leaving, Chase! Now!" Donald grabbed his son's arm and pulled him out of the lab. Chase tried resisting, but his attempts were futile.

"I'm glad your memory is back, but I am NOT happy you did this."

Chase frowned. "I'm fine! Marcus didn't do anything to me! He didn't try to kill me! I was just talking to him and trying to convince him to be a hero!"

Donald stopped abruptly and let go of Chase's arm. He turned around and stared at him.

"You can't change him, Chase. No one can. He's stuck the way he is. It's permanent."

Chase scoffed. "How do you know?!" He yelled. "You haven't tried!"

Donald shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Then why are you so sure it can't be done?" Chase asked. "If we train Marcus to be a hero, he could be a great addition to our team!"

"Douglas already trained him. He trained him to be a weapon. And besides, he's an android. He's programmed to be a weapon."

"So program him to be a hero." Chase said.

"I don't think I can, Chase." Donald replied. "Marcus isn't my creation. It's Douglas's."

"Who cares? It can still be done! You just have to-"

"It _can't _be done, Chase!"

Adam, Bree, and Leo looked amused as they watched Mr. Davenport's and Chase's debate. Despite what their brother was saying, they had to side with the inventor.

"Chase, I'm with Mr. Davenport on this one." Bree stated. Chase looked at her upset.

"Oh…ganging up on me, huh? I'm not surprised since _you _were the one who ratted me out!" He yelled.

Bree gasped. "Chase! I had to!"

"Why?!"

"Because Mr. Davenport came into the lab wondering where you were." She replied. "I couldn't come up with a good excuse so I just told him the truth. He would've found out anyways."

"And Leo?"

"Why are you pulling me into this?" The boy asked. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"You must've said something since I told you I was going to find Marcus." Chase pointed out.

"I didn't even know where you were going. You asked me where Marcus was and I didn't know!"

Soon, all three siblings were bickering, blaming each other and protesting.

Eventually, someone got fed up with it.

"STOP!"

Bree, Chase, and Leo looked up to see Adam with his arms up in the air.

"Stop it!" He repeated. "Why are you blaming each other? There's no reason to!"

"But-" Chase began. He closed his mouth, not saying anything else. He really had no comeback and Adam had a point. Why was he blaming Bree and Leo for Mr. Davenport finding out? It was his own fault for sneaking off in the first place.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Me too."

"Yeah, me too."

The siblings then group-hugged.

"Chase…"

"What?"

Mr. Davenport sighed. "I have a reason."

"Oh, you do?" Chase crossed his arms. "I'd sure love to hear it!"

"I know Marcus can't be changed. If you three were raised by Douglas, he would've trained you to be bionic soldiers of mass destruction, a weapon just like Marcus. If you resisted, he would use the Triton App on you and then you'd have no choice…but to be a weapon."

"I still want to try!" Chase insisted. "Just let me try!"

"Chase, it's not a good idea. You'll risk making things worse than they already are."

"We don't know until we try!"

"Into the car. Now. We're going home." Donald said. Adam, Bree, and Leo got into the car. Chase didn't move a muscle.

"Chase! Car! Now!" Donald commanded. "I'm not going to say it again!"

Chase sighed. "Fine." He mumbled, reluctantly getting into the car.

"Chase?"

Chase turned to look at his sister. "What?"

"You know the science fair's tomorrow…"

Chase groaned. After all that has happened the last few days, he totally forgot about the science fair!

"I found this in the lab and saved it for you." Bree replied, pulling a folded piece of paper out. "I figured you'd want it." She handed it to her brother.

Chase unfolded the paper. It was the sketch of the invisibility cloak he discovered in the journal.

"You may still have time to make it."

"You think so?" Chase asked, unsure. The fair was tomorrow. Would he really have enough time to make the cloak before then?

Bree nodded. "Positive. I could help you with it."

Chase smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah. Sorry for ratting you out."

Chase knew he couldn't stay mad at his sister for long and it was nice of her to volunteer to help with the invisibility cloak.

"Apology accepted." He said.

**End of Chapter Eleven. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Invisibility Cloak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Twelve: The Invisibility Cloak  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chase laid the sketch of the invisibility cloak on top of the cyber desk and smoothed it out. He stared at it for a long time, wondering how he was going to get this done in less than twenty-four hours. He then noticed the absence of his sister, who promised to help him.<p>

"Where is Bree?" He asked aloud. "She was supposed to assist me!"

"I'm here!" Bree called out, coming into the lab. She had a bunch of stuff in her arms which she unloaded onto the cyber desk.

"What is this?"

Bree grinned. "It's for your invisible cape thingy!"

"Invisibility cloak." Chase corrected. "And I can't use this! This is junk!"

Bree looked offended. "Seriously? I was just trying to be helpful. I sped around all of Mission Creek finding this for you!"

"Uh…did you forget we're in a lab full of equipment specifically for building inventions?" Chase asked.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Well, get on it, genius!"

Chase sighed and looked at the sketch again. "First things first is…Bree!"

"I'll be right back." She said, grabbing the various items off the cyber desk. "I'm just going to take this junk, as you so nicely put it, to Adam. If we don't have a use for it, I'm sure he will." She then sped out of the lab, leaving Chase alone again. He groaned, banging his head on the desk.

This was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

><p>Bree came back into the lab, empty-handed. "I'm officially ready!" She declared.<p>

"Good, because I'm not waiting any longer. We've wasted enough time as it is." Chase stated.

Bree nodded and glanced at the sketch. "Hmm…this doesn't look too complicated. I'll just use my super speed to whip up an invisibility cloak for you in ten seconds flat!"

"We can't just whip it up!" Chase exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because using our bionics would be considered cheating. We need to do this ourselves – no magic, no voodoo, and especially no bionics."

"Oh…so we're going with the slow process, huh?" Bree guessed. "Right. That seems logical."

Chase ignored his sister's remark. "No bionics." He repeated. "This is purely hard work."

Bree made a disgusted face. "Ugh, so now we have to actually work? This is becoming a pain!"

"It actually feels good to accomplish something." Chase replied. "Without the 'special abilities.'"

"And I thought being bionic was supposed to be fun." Bree said, crossing her arms.

"Fine!" Chase spat, getting fed up with his sister's complaining. "You can sit there and complain the whole time! I'll do all this myself!"

Bree's face softened. "No…" She sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry! I promised to help you with your science project and I keep my promises. I owe you and I won't break the promise I made and wiggle my way out of this one."

"You really mean it?" Chase asked, skeptical.

Bree nodded and put her hand out for her brother to shake. "I mean it. You're my brother. I want to help you."

Chase smiled and shook his sister's hand. "Thanks, Bree. That means a lot to me."

Bree smirked. "Uh-huh. Just don't freak out if your cloak is covered in other fluids besides blood, sweat, and tears."

Chase grinned, putting a pair of goggles on. "Don't worry. I won't." He handed a pair to Bree. "Put these on. I have a feeling things are going to get pretty messy." He then pulled out a blowtorch. "Or ugly messy. We'll see which one happens."

Bree looked at her brother, her eyebrow raised. "Why are you holding a blowtorch?" She asked.

Chase laughed. "I have no idea, but I thought it would make me look cool and dangerous."

Bree shook her head. "Uh, no. Put it away before we cause a disaster where someone loses something they REALLY need."

"What are you talk-"

"Just put it away."

Chase shrugged, putting the blowtorch away. "Alright, let's get dirty."

"Now we have to get dirty?" Bree exclaimed. "This is becoming a nightmare!"

Chase frowned. "I meant it as an express-you know what? Forget it. Let's just do this."

Bree nodded. "Aye, aye, Mission Leader!" She said, saluting.

* * *

><p>Three prototypes later…<p>

Bree and Chase took their goggles off and stared at the third and hopefully last invisibility cloak that they had made.

"Well, this was quite the experience." Bree remarked. "I almost lost a limb and had my hair set on fire. I would've preferred almost losing a limb and having my hair set on fire with the blowtorch than a stupid piece of fabric!"

"It's not a stupid piece of fabric. It's an invisibility cloak." Chase corrected.

"Whatever!" Bree yelled. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Lucky for you, we're done." Chase said. "A few more tweaks and this should be the perfected, flawless cloak we've tried to achieve the last two times."

Bree let out a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

Chase smiled. "Hey, Bree, thanks for the help. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Glad to be your loyal assistant."

"I can finish this up myself. You can go upstairs and take a break if you want." Chase suggested.

Bree shook her head. "No thanks." She declined. "We started this together. We're finishing it together."

"Okay then. Your choice." Chase replied, getting back to work.

* * *

><p>A smile spread across Mr. Davenport's face as he watched, via Eddy the home security system, the two siblings working together in the lab.<p>

"Aren't you bored of watching this lame movie? It's been forty minutes and I'm tired!" Eddy complained in his annoying, robot voice. "Even emoticons need their beauty sleep!"

"Just a few more minutes, Eddy. I promise." Mr. Davenport responded.

"Fine…"

Mr. Davenport then watched as Bree and Chase shared a hug, having succeeded in perfecting the cloak. At that same moment, Adam and Leo came into the lab. The four siblings then began to chat happily. Leo stared at the finished invisibility cloak, amazed, and proceeded to ask questions on how they managed to do this. Adam grabbed his brother and gave him a bone-crushing hug while congratulating him on completing his 'nerd thing'. Bree laughed as Chase protested and kept yelling at Adam to let him go.

"Ugh! Mushiness! I'd throw up if I could!" Eddy groaned. Mr. Davenport ignored the emoticon's snarky comment.

"I knew they'd become a team and be there for each other." He said. "Eventually."

**End of Chapter Twelve. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Science Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Chapter Thirteen: The Science Fair**

* * *

><p>It was officially the day of the science fair. Chase had spent three hours beforehand setting up his display (with some of Bree's help) and was finally ready for the big day.<p>

"Do you think I'll win?" He asked his sister. Bree rolled her eyes and pointed to a girl and boy presenting a robot made out of toilet paper rolls and aluminum foil to the judges.

"What do you think?" She replied. Chase chuckled.

"You're right. Not much competition here is there?"

"It's a science fair! When is there ever competition?"

Chase ignored his sister's comment and proceeded to make sure everything in his display was perfect.

"Oh! The judges are coming!" Bree exclaimed, noticing the three adults walking over. "I'll be over there sitting with the family. Remember: do your thing, genius. Good luck!"

"You bet!" Chase waved as his sister jogged over to where the rest of the family were sitting and watching.

"Chase Davenport?"

Chase looked up to see the judges. He grinned. "That's me and this is my invisibility cloak!" He said, gesturing to the invention.

"Proceed." One of the judges stated.

Chase gulped. Suddenly, he felt extremely nervous. What was he going to do next? He completely forgot what he was supposed to do!

_Hello? You're going to demonstrate it, of course!_

_Oh, right!_

"Uh…just watch." Chase grabbed the cloak and put it on. His body faded and his head was the only thing visible. The judges gasped and the crowd stared in awe.

_Nailed it!_

"As you can see, this cloak allows anyone who wears it to turn invisible." Chase continued to explain. "And don't worry, it can turn you visible too." His body then reappeared. Chase took the cloak off and put it back on the rack. The judges and the crowd immediately burst into applause.

"Wonderful presentation!"

"This is an amazing invention!"

"I love it!"

_They liked it! They really liked it!_

"Thanks!" Chase replied, bowing. "But it wasn't all me. I had some help." He turned to look at his sister, Bree. "Bree? Want to come down here?"

Bree looked surprised, but she came over to her brother.

"I didn't do this all by myself. And I probably wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for my sister pitching in to help. Thanks to her, I managed to build my invention and enter it into the science fair in time. So thanks, Bree."

Bree blushed. "Uh…no problem." She said, a little embarrassed.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" One of the judges stated. "I choose Chase Davenport as the winner of the science fair! Who's with me?"

The other two judges nodded and the crowd began chanting and cheering.

"Chase! Chase! Chase! Chase! Chase!"

"Wow…I never thought you would acquire so many fans just for entering in a science fair." Bree remarked. "Wait…oh now I see it."

"Here you go, Chase." The judges handed Chase a trophy. "You've earned it."

Chase shook his head. "No, we've earned it." He handed the trophy to Bree.

"Wow, this is a heavy trophy." She stated. "Uh…why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you've earned it too." Chase replied. "Thanks for helping me, Bree. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Bree smiled. "Well, I do make an awesome assistant!" She boasted.

"Yes, now don't get a big head." Chase teased.

"Seriously? No one has a bigger head than you, Mr. Bionic Brain." Bree teased back.

"Oh, I'm so happy for my little brother!" Adam exclaimed, picking Chase up and hugging him.

"Not again!" He groaned. "Adam! Put me down!"

Adam put his brother down. "Sorry! I'm just so happy that you won your nerd thing!"

"You mean the science fair?"

"Yes! Your nerd thing!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yes, Adam. My nerd thing."

"This brings back a lot of memories." Donald stated. "I remember my first science fair."

"You won?"

"No, but participating in that fair is what bump-started my career as a tech mogul!" Donald replied proudly.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Chase asked, seeing his brother grab the invisibility cloak.

"Time for L-Doo to go on a little investigation." He responded. "And by investigation I mean to spy on Janelle and her lady friends to see what they're saying about me."

"I'm pretty sure most of it is about how you can't even lift one-pound weights." Bree commented.

"Sorry, Leo, but this is going back in the lab away from any grabby hands." Chase said, taking the cloak. "And by grabby hands, I mean yours."

"Aw, come on!" Leo pouted.

"Well, I think you did an amazing job!" Tasha complimented. "How about we go put Chase's trophy on display and then go out for some pizza?"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"I'm game for that!"

"I'd love to, but I have something to do first. Wait for me in the car?"

Bree looked at her brother suspiciously. "Why can't we be there? What is this something you have to do?"

"It's nothing." Chase insisted. "Just wait in the car, okay? I promise I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Okay, Chase. Don't keep us too long." Donald replied, walking out of the room. The rest of the family followed.

Chase sighed, checking the time on his watch. The science fair was over and everyone was leaving. He could finally do the thing he promised he would do today.

"Nice job, Chase. You did great!"

Chase turned around to see Sabrina. "Oh, uh thanks, Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled. "You're welcome! It was nice of your sister to help you with the cloak, but I'm pretty sure you would've been able to do it yourself no problem. You are a genius after all."

"Yeah, I just became busy and didn't have a lot of time left so I recruited some help."

"Okay, well I'll see ya around. Bye!" Sabrina waved before walking out of the room. Chase watched her go and a smile spread across his face.

"Did a girl just talk to you? Wow! We must have entered a parallel universe!"

Chase let out a yelp as Marcus geo-leaped in front of him. "Marcus!"

"Relax, it's just me. You did say to meet here at this time, didn't you?"

Chase nodded. "Well, yeah."

Marcus grinned. "Great! I'm here! What now?"

"I want to know if you still want to be a hero."

Marcus tapped his chin with his finger. "Hmm…I don't know. Will your family be okay with it?"

Chase scoffed. "Who cares about them? They may not believe in you, but I do. I know you can change, Marcus."

"Someone's acting a bit evil. Betraying their family and all to help the enemy." Marcus stated.

"I'm not turning evil or anything! I'm only doing this to turn you good!" Chase protested.

"And who says I'll turn good?"

"Enough with the trick questions, Marcus." Chase said. "Just tell me if you want to or not."

"It's a tempting offer, but…"

"Either you say yes to it or you don't. It's not that hard, Marcus." Chase interrupted.

Marcus groaned. "Fine! I say…yes."

"You'll really do it?" Chase asked, excited.

"I'll _try _it." Marcus corrected. "Don't expect too much though. It's not that easy training an android to be a hero."

Chase smirked. "We'll see about that. With my help, you'll become a bionic hero and I'll prove my family wrong. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be a part of our team."

"Maybe…"

"I know you can do it, Marcus. My family will too once they see that you can change."

"You really believe in me, don't you?" Marcus asked. "I'm…surprised."

"It's what friends do."

"I'm your…_friend_?"

"Duh! Why else would I be helping you?" Chase replied. "I'm giving you a second chance to be a friend instead of a foe."

"Oh…" Marcus stared at the ground. "Thanks…Chase."

"You're welcome. I better go now. My family will be looking for me soon and I don't want them to see me with you."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah…I better go too."

"See ya later?"

"See ya later."

Chase watched as Marcus geo-leaped away. He then grabbed the invisibility cloak and ran out of the school.

"Hey Chase! What took you so long?" Bree asked as her brother hurried to the car and got in.

"Just visiting a friend." Chase stated.

_A friend and to be hero. _

**The End. **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! See ya on the next story! :D **


End file.
